


also i bet kuroo is crying

by tetsurx



Series: Kuroo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kuroo Week 2018, No Plot/Plotless, Team Bonding, Texting, chat fic, i love nekoma tho, this is dumb sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurx/pseuds/tetsurx
Summary: yikes: yikesyikes: also i bet kuroo is cryin-Kuroo Week, day 1/7, the blood in our veins.





	also i bet kuroo is crying

**Author's Note:**

> h sorry for this trash but at least i've my laptop again so cool ig? anyway come yell at me about hq rare pairs on twitter @tetsurx 
> 
> users:
> 
> kuroo - dumb nerd  
> kenma - yikes  
> lev - rasputin  
> yaku - ankle biter  
> kai - Aang  
> taketora - katy perry’s roar  
> fukugana - monokuma  
> inuoka - woof woof  
> shibayama - smol!

**(15:35)**

 

 **dumb nerd:** and that's why if you yell for 8 years 7 month and anyway days you could heat up a cup of coffee!

 **dumb nerd:** incredible right?!!

 **ankle biter:**...a knee way! Kai, keep going.

 **dumb nerd:** HEY! don’t ignore me

 **Aang:** Right. I would like to know if you guys would like to come to my house next friday, as a goodbye party for us 3rd Years.

 **ankle biter:** you’re talking about us as if we were dying

 **dumb nerd:** aren’t we all slowly dying though?

 **yikes:** dramatic bitch

 **dumb nerd:** rude bitch

 **Aang:** Right x2. Can you all confirm or decline my invitation, please?

 **katy perry’s roar:** is there gonna be/can we bring food/booze?

 **Aang:** There will be some food and a couple of beers, but if you would like something specific, bring it. Just, don’t trash my house please.

 **yikes:** bet

 **katy perry’s roar:** i’m game!!

 **Ankle biter:** i’m already here so

 **Aang:** It’s Wednesday. Are you planning on staying?

 **Ankle biter:** _i’m already here so_

 **Aang:** Right x3.

 **woof woof:** count me in! i’ll bake some cookies!

 **Smol!:** i’ll bring my uno ;)

 **Dumb nerd:** imma beat you this time inokua

 **Woof woof:** bring it cap!

 **momokuma:** as long as i can pet you

 **rasputin:** KINKY!

 **ankle biter:** DAMN IT LEV!

 **momokuma:** your kitten* sorry i pressed send too soon :P

 **ankle biter:** don’t apologize sweetie, you did nothing wrong!

 **rasputin:** THATS NOT FAIR!

 **rasputin:** are ya playin favorites, yaku?!

 **ankle biter:** it’s not favoritism, it’s just that some people don’t get on my damn nerves all the damn time!

 **rasputin:** Hey! take it out with Kuroo then, not me!

 **dumb nerd:** HEY WHAT THE FUCK?

 **ankle biter:** i mean, you’re not wrong

 **dumb nerd:** I REPEAT: WHAT THE FUCK????

 **yikes:** lmao

 **dumb nerd:** shut it gay boi

 **yikes:** make me

 **dumb nerd:** i’m shutting down the power for that you gamer

 **yikes:** _try me_

 **Katy perry’s roar:** i love how he said gamer as if it’s the worst possible insult lmao

 **Momokuma:** isn’t it though?

 **dumb nerd:** i’m not scarejsksksl”!.’!.’ln:!&

 **rasputin:** rip kuroo

 **ankle biter:** suddenly i don’t have a headache

 **momokuma:** the curse has been lifted

 **Aang:** Is this what it feels like to talk without being interrupted?

 **woof woof:** will we be able to warm up without that horrible music?

 **ankle biter:** of course my child

 **smol:** are poptarts allowed again?

 **Aang:** yes, yes they are.

 **katy perry’s roar:** *wipes away single man tear* thank you gay jesus better known as kenma

 **yikes:** y’all welcome mortals, now bow before me

 

**(18:25)**

 

 **Dumb nerd:** WHA THE FUK GUYS

 **Dumb nerd:** I GO PET MY CAT AND THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK TO?

 **Dumb nerd:** FOR Y’ALL’S INFORMATION IM A FUCKING DELIGHT TO BE AROUND

 **Dumb nerd:** MY MUSIC TASTE IS AMAZING

 **Dumb nerd** : AND POPTARTS ARE STILL BANNED YOU HEATHENS

 **Ankle biter:** SHUT THE FUCK UP KUROO

 **Yikes:** yikes

 **Aang:** It was a joke my friendo.

 **Katy** perry’s **roar:** you pet your cat or 3 hours straights?

 **Dumb nerd:** yes

 **Momokuma _:_** that’s so valid captain

 **Dumb nerd:** ikr

 **Dumb nerd:** WAIT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MAD

 **Dumb nerd:** I HATE YOU GUYS

 **Aang:** Love you too, cap.

 **Smol!:** love youuu captain!!

 **Rasputin:** WE LOVE YOU KUROO!!!!!!

 **Momokuma:** lowvu ywou kwurwoo

 **Katy** perry’s roar: luv ya! Also yikes fuku wtf

 **Ankle Biter:** i tolerate him

 **Aang:** (He loves you too)

 **Yikes:**  i don’t like you at all

 **Katy** perry’s **roar:** translation: i love you kuro

 **Yikes:** yikes

 **Yikes:** also i bet kuro is cryin

 

**(18:40)**

 

 **Dumb nerd:** shut upa kenkma

 **Yikes:** lmao

 **Dumb nerd:** i love you guys so much what the fuck i’d die for you

 **Yikes:** then perish

 **Ankle biter:** you will

 **Woof woof:** please don’t

 **Aang:** Cool.

 **Katty perry’s roar:** i’ll die for you first

 **Momukama:** i’ll avenge you

 **Smol!:** see ya in hell ig

 **Rasputin:** i’ll wave from heaven

 **Dumb nerd:** nvm y’all give me gray hairs

 


End file.
